


Creek

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Trolls High School AU [6]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Branch hated Creek from the moment he was introduced as Poppy's new boyfriend.





	Creek

"You dog!"

Suki's slap to Branch's back nearly sent him toppling to the floor, and he was lucky that he caught himself on the lockers. He straightened up, and glared at her. "What did I do to deserve being assaulted, exactly?"

"Dude! I was congratulating you!" Suki said. Guy Diamond was next to her with an equally confusing grin.

Branch blinked. "On what? My math test?"

"No! You and Poppy!"

"Me and Poppy... What?"

Guy Diamond butted in here, "She's been posting all over the internet about her new boyfriend, Branch! You don't have to hide it!"

When Branch's only response was to stare blankly at them, it was only then that they finally faltered. "Uh... You _are_ her boyfriend, right?" Suki asked.

"No."

The music-lover awkwardly stepped back, giving a cough into her fist. Guy Diamond twisted his shimmering ring around his index finger, looking for something to do to fill the silence.

"How didn't you know?" Suki finally asked.

"I don't have a smartphone and I only use my computer for schoolwork."

Guy smiled wryly. "And yet you always get detention. Mister rule-follower is somehow a rule-breaker, yeah?"

Branch rolled his eyes, and turned to head to his next class.

* * *

At lunch time that day, Poppy finally introduced her boyfriend to her friends.

His name was Creek, and Branch immediately decided that he hated him. But he didn't voice this - he didn't say anything, actually. He just gave a curt nod and quietly ate his meal.

* * *

That night, Branch realized that, somehow, along the way, he had fallen for Poppy. And it made him throw up - he actually threw up in fear. His grandmother was worried about him, but he couldn't tell her about his feelings - she had never even met Poppy, doubted that she was real based on what she said sometimes.

He would suffer in silence, then, because if Poppy ever found out...

God, if she ever found out...

* * *

The next day he avoided her at lunch time, and didn't go to detention even though he did get it for eating in the library.

As expected, no one stopped him on his way out.

He wished he had a phone. Maybe Poppy would text him, wondering where he was...

Or maybe she would just go on and on about her boyfriend.

Who Branch just caught making out with some random college girl outside a cafe.

 


End file.
